


In The Palm Of Your Hand (Fic Fan Art)

by Gearsmoke



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Art, Exhibitionism, Fan Art, Masturbation, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearsmoke/pseuds/Gearsmoke
Summary: Inspired by a fic written by my good pal SeaShadows.As this is a gift, I'm not including it in my general art dump.





	In The Palm Of Your Hand (Fic Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seashadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(i'd rather be) in the palm of your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884253) by [seashadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows). 

I started doodling without aim and the next thing you know... I had just read Seashadows' lovely fic ['(I'd Rather Be) In The Palm Of Your Hand'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884253)

Which I do recommend. it's well-written and funny and there's a lot of wanking. Like. A lot. It's everywhere. That smell isn't coming out. Burn the sofa.

But I do hope you also enjoy these.

In conclusion, thanks for coming to my ... wait wrong forum. I'll just see myself out.


End file.
